Mom at Any Age
by Xemtlenc
Summary: In the same universe as "A Lazy Sunday" in the category iCarly, Jade wakes up to care for her son to her & Tori and one thing led to another ... Rated M for obvious reasons.


**A/N: I wanted to write that, especially because of the image for story.**

 **...**

 **Mom at any age**

 **Venice, Los Angeles  
** **Vega's Home**

"Hmmm Tori, it's your turn" Jade said still asleep when she heard the child crying in the nursery.

Feeling no movement on the part of her companion, Jade turns her head and slowly opens her eyes to see Tori sleep peacefully. A quick memory arises in the mind of Jade as she remembered how Tori came back tired last night, she ould not even honor her obligations as a 'wife' with her.

"I guess it's my turn" Jade said to herself.

A Jade of 21-year-old gently embraces Tori's forehead before rising slowly to her pregnant wife nightie and head cries for her son's room. She goes to the bathroom to throw cold water on her face to wake up and goes to her son, crying loudly.

With time and practice (and also the maternal instinct), she knew that her son of 9-month mean a very dirty diaper and gathering him, she feels the unpleasant smell coming from the baby, which gives her reason.

"What did you eat, my darling?" she asks in a soft voice.

Her baby cries as answer.

"Hush, baby, I'm going cleaned you" she coos as she lay him on the changing table.

Changing had become a breeze for her, Jade is very proud of how quickly she could do, she gets every chance to brag to Tori.

At first, it was quite difficult to distinguish between the cries of her child, fortunately it was a quiet baby in general or Jade would have had a nervous breakdown as she did not know what she was doing and she was very scared to do things wrong. Tori has always ensured her that she is a good mother, even if Jade doubt still sometimes, she cries occasionally in the bathroom and Tori hogweed her when she finds her, while reassuring her.

Aiden Vega has nine months now and Tori & Jade can have a night complete to sleep, with one disturbance to feed or change him. It was more free time for themselves and for their adult time, though Tori is very creative in this area, it has always surprised Jade but it was really a good surprise.

After the birth of their son, an birth of eighteen hours (the duration of confinement varies from one woman to another) and Jade threw the blame on her 'wife', Tori asked Jade to design a another child. Jade looked Tori like she was crazy to ask her such a thing, especially after suffering her first delivery, but Tori insisted she did not want their child to be alone, as she wanted it a little brother or sister (as she and Trina).

Jade agreed because she dreamed of a large family with Tori and Tori still showed softer/love when Jade had her belly rounded. Strange but no complaints from Jade.

Jade was very surprised the first time to experience the Tori's nature (as a hermaphrodite), feel a bump against her buttocks after having spent the first night sleeping together against each other. But she was not horrified, Jade considers Tori as a real woman with a nice bonus and quite happy to have new possibilities.

Jade buttons his romper as she put a clean diaper to her son and hugged him against her chest.

"You're all clean now, my sweet baby" she said softly and rubbing his back.

The baby has just put a hand on the mother's chest and Jade took the hint that he was hungry. She gently church the right suspenders of her nightie to release her breast load of milk and gives it to her son to nurse him, who quickly take the breast of his mother.

Jade makes a pained expression for a second as she felt the teeth of her son against her sensitive nipple.

"You're like your mother, unable to hold you" Jade told her son, even though she knows that he will not understand.

Jade refers to Tori who takes every opportunity to taste the breasts of Jade charge of "milk of life" and Jade always teases her of "stealing" the food from the baby.

She is breastfeeding her son for a while before realizing that he was asleep by drinking.

Jade smiled and put her son in his nurcery, before returning his suspenders nightie up and heading to her room without making any noise to avoid waking Aiden.

* * *

Jade closed the door of his room, making sure not to wake Tori.

When she returns, she is surprised not to see her in their bed, she had to have an urge. She feels both arms encircled her waist and Jade will scream in surprise but Tori turns her head to muffle her cries in her mouth. Jade close her eyes and wrapped her arms around Tori's neck from behind.

Tori turns Jade to lock her against the door behind her and, without a word, she removes the nightgown of her beloved to leave bare in all her glory.

"Hmmm, I told you how beautiful you are?" Tori says at Jade affectionately stroking her body with a tender gesture.  
"Only for the last years" Jade retorted smirking.

Tori look into her eyes for a moment, she still loves their verbal sparring even if they are married.

"I have not fulfilled my conjugal duty, let me fix it" Tori said before leaning toward her welcoming chest.

Jade stifles her moan with her hand as she feels the mouth of Tori to her left breast, trying to extract milk from her, while pinching the other nipple to tease her. Even after all this time to worship as she does, Jade never bored at all attempts of Tori to love her as she does.

Tori knew it was crazy to also marry young and have a child on the way, but she never regretted a single moment of having Jade Vega as her wife. Tori asked her what name they will take and Jade insisted on taking her last name as Jade does not want to be reminded of her "family" because of certain points, like her father who has never supported her or her mother absent from her life.

She lets slip her hand down her beautiful pale body to the belly of seven months pregnant, to rest for a while. Tori smiled knowing that a new life is growing inside and wait to see their first daughter in less than two months, Jade had thought at Opal as name.

Feeling the hand of Jade push her head, Tori looks intrigued by seeing Jade crouch in front of her with a small smile on her lips.

 **...**

Jade is squatting in front of the crotch of Tori (the young brunette likes to sleep naked), masturbating her slightly.

Tori has her eyes closed as she felt her hand on her cock, her heavy breasts glued to her thighs.

She opens her eyes looking at her beautiful wife had her head between her legs, giving her a great blowjob as she knows the secret. Jade takes immense pleasure to suck her cock. First by the glans, to feast seminal fluid produced by her masturbation. Tori sees Jade put her hand to her wet pussy for pleasure herself, because Tori does not have the arm long enough to reach it.

After a while, Jade moves her hands to place the Tori's buttocks, the valiant head. Tori puts a hand on her breast that she began to knead and she hears moaning while she plunged her cock down her throat. After a few dozen small movements back and forth deep and the features contractions are felt.

She stops, benefits as well as Tori of this hot and sticky semen that projects into her mouth. She receives and swallows all, Jade keeps her cock in her mouth, she cleans it with her naughty tongue.

 **...**

Tori will say something but Jade gets up to kiss her, Tori can even taste her load on the tongue of Jade and it does not dislike her.

Then, Jade breaks the kiss and back to the bed behind her. She settled on the bed and positioned for the sequel for her lover. She has breasts and head on the mattress of her bed, her hands holding her legs at the knee.

The invitation is clear enough for Tori and yet, Jade was the need to say her to take her like that with a charming look.

"I want to feel your sperm flow into me, I hope you still have for me?" Jade said with a seductive voice.  
"Oh Jade, you're so perfect" Tori says and walks urgently toward her love.

Tori is approaching her sex that she kisses. She is so wet, Tori inserts a finger into her vagina and Jade sighed. She is still tight, even after all the time they do. Tori positions her cock that she slowly inserts, what wonder!

She leans slightly on her while that her sex enters gradually in this narrow channel. One of her hands caressing her round belly, while the other focuses on one breast.

This position, this almost demeaning way to take it as a piece of meat, Tori knows that it excites Jade took to be like an animal, even if Tori made sure to love her of way romantically. She bends down to nibble her neck, Jade lets do it then presents her mouth to kiss, they benefit both from this sweet moment.

"This is the position where your sperm will remain the better in me, I need to feel you then you will be absent" Jade said sadly.

Tori sighs unhappy, because she knows Jade referred to her tour of several weeks for see her fans.

Not wanting to think of their temporary separation, Tori positions Jade sat on her and always connected.

She remained like that for a long time, just look in their eyes and enjoy the feeling of the other, until they hear Aiden cry again ...

* * *

After you left to look after their son again wanting the attention of his moms, Jade put her dressing gown to prepare breakfast.

She slowly descends the stairs to not rush as it is less than eight weeks to give birth, she goes to the kitchen and began to prepare a hearty breakfast. She sees her phone lay on the kitchen counter and a thought becomes clear in her head, as she has had no news of her blonde friend in Seattle (as she knows the pland of a tech whiz).

She picks up the phone in her hand and dials the number.

"Hi Jade?" Sam meets after Jade waited patiently.  
"Hey Sam, how are you? You have a weird voice?" Jade said a little surprised.

She recognized the tone of her voice but she can not understand what that means yet.

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
